Playing the Game
by Princess Hermione
Summary: Anything can happen in the World Wrestling Entertainment. So, what happens when a women is trying to take over the World Heavyweight Championship? Will she find her gold or will someone stop her before she reaches her goal? Find out in Playing the Game.
1. Chapter 1

****

Playing the Game

**Anything can happen in the World Wrestling Entertainment. So, what happens when a women is trying to take over the World Heavyweight Championship? Will she find her gold or will someone stop her before she reaches her goal? Find out in Playing the Game.**

**A/N**: Randy Orton is World Heavyweight champ and Evolution (aka Triple H) is trying to get it back. For unselfish reasons of course…anyway just go with it.

xxx

Triple H walked down the hallway to his locker room with his team mates. He reached the door to his locker room when he heard a woman call his name. He turned around to see a woman resting up against a wall with her arms crossed. Figuring it was just a fan he gave one of his cocky smiles and asked,

"Can _I_ help you?"

Smirking, she walked over to where he was standing, "You could say that." She raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"I love to help a fan in need." he said while checking her out. She laughed and shook her head.

"Not exactly…but pretty close. I came to offer my services to you and _only_ you." He raised an eyebrow not really sure what she wanted. "You want the World Heavyweight Championship right? Or am I looking for a different _game_?"

He smirked at her and said, "It's only a matter of time till I get my title back. However _I_ don't see how you can help me."

"You need a women figure to flaunt around. You need to show these _fans_ that you can have anything you want but _only_ the best."

"And you think you're the best."

"Want a test drive?" she said as she cocked her head to the side. Ric Flair came out of the locker room and called to the Game. She walked closer to him and whispered in his ear,

"Think about it." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Triple H walked over to where Ric was standing with a dumb founded look. "Who was that?"

He shrugged his shoulders realizing he didn't even know her name. "Well whoever she was…she's hot. I'm sure I could get her to remember my boy hood days…" Ric said going into a day dream look.

"Keep it in your pants Flair." Batista said from the doorway waiting for his team mates to come into the locker room.

xxx

Triple H stood in the ring hearing the jeers of the fans. "You people think Orton is the best?" he sneered. "Think about it. I have everything a champion should have. I am the Game…I am the _best_." Randy Orton came out and snickered in the mic.

"You think you're _the best_? Man where have you been? You don't have the best- like _my_ title here. Look around…you have _nothing_ but Evolution."

"Listen Orton, I am much more of a man then you. I know this business better then you and I've gotten more _benefits_ then you will _ever_ know." 

"Age doesn't make you a man. You can't even fight without your little group. You're afraid to fight alone…how can you still be the best? And you know what…you say you have _benefits_…where are the women H? I haven't seen one around you…_ever_."

Triple H scowled at him and didn't say anything.

xxx

Backstage, before his match, Triple H walked back to his locker room. "Heard what happened. Sounds like you need me more then you thought." the woman laughed.

He turned around to face her and scowled. "I haven't needed anyone. Why should I start with you."

Her face turned serious and answered, "Then what do you call your little _group_? You need me whether you want me or not. Plus…I happen to be good luck. You want that title then you want me by your side. I can go elsewhere I know _Orton_ would want me by his side. Maybe he is _better_ then you."

"Listen you little bi…" He started but was cut off when she put a hand on his chest.

"I'm not that bad…" He smiled cockily and nodded her into his locker room.

xxx

After nothing happened in the locker room, Triple H walked to the ring with Evolution and the new woman. She smiled at the fans knowing this confused them. They all stood in the ring, Triple H with a mic.

"You may be wondering who this woman is…" He started but was cut off by Randy coming out.

"Cute-real cute Hunter. What did you buy her now too?" Randy smirked. The woman scowled and grabbed the mic away from Hunter and spoke.

"The only person who would need to buy me is _you_."

"Hunter, nice choice. You got a women with a _mouth_. Don't you think she's gonna be too much for you. Why don't you join me?"

"I wouldn't join you. Hunter will be a better Champion then you are." She said simply while putting a hand on her hip.

xxx

Triple H won his match against Randy Orton with a little help from Evolution and the woman. Backstage, they were in Evolution's locker room celebrating.

"You'll be the World Heavyweight champ in no time if you keep going like this!" Ric said while slapping a hand on Triple H's back. Batista nodded at the comment as she smiled.

"This win would be much better if I knew your name."

"You took me in the ring without knowing my name." she smirked. "It's Brooke. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the powder room." She walked into the bathroom and smiled evilly. 'If only they knew what was in store for you.' she thought.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks so much for trying this story out...I hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think...i'd be happy to hear from you. As for those coming from my first story...THANK YOU! hehe i'm glad you also gave this story a try. Anyway, Thanks for reading...Review! -Princess


	2. Chapter 2

****

Playing the Game

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW." announced Jim (JR) Ross.

"Yeah! Its gonna be a good one! Did you see the woman that was with Evolution last week…whew! I wouldn't mind getting pinned by her." Jerry (The King) Lawler added.

xxx

Backstage, Brooke was dressed in a pair of tight black cargo pants with a cut up Evolution shirt that acted as a halter. She had straightened her dark brown shoulder length hair and put on some extra black eyeliner to make her blue eyes sparkle. Checking her shirt in the mirrior again, she fixed her top to make sure it showed off every curve of her figure. Once she was ready, she followed Evolution into the ring with a mic.

"Watching Triple H's win last week," She started while getting the fans booing. "I think our general manager should give _my_ man a match for that title."

Eric Bischoff came out onto the platform. "You think just because you're with Evolution you can make me give him a title match?" he snorted.

Triple H took the mic away from Brooke and smirked at Bischoff, "She's not just with Evolution she's with _me_. You want to give me that title shot. You know I make this show. I…" he started when Randy Orton came out.

"I…I…I…me…me…me…That is all we ever hear. What kind of champ talks about himself all the time?"

"Just for that little interruption Orton, I'm giving Hunter his title shot _tonight_." Eric stated and walked off.

"Paybacks a _bitch_ Orton. You better be ready for me."

xxx

Brooke stood backstage, without Evolution, drinking out of a water bottle.

"Where's your posse?" smirked Randy while grabbing a water bottle.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't need them everywhere I go. Plus how could we get to know each other if they were with me every time?"

Randy chuckled and said, "You're a flirt, no wonder Triple H has you. But know this, It's _my_ title and no one will stop me from retaining it."

"Noted." She said as she nodded to him. "But know this, I wont stop till I get what I want." With that she walked away leaving Randy with a questionable face.

xxx

In Evolution's locker room, Evolution and Brooke sat around on a couple of Leather couch's talking. "Listen, champ you will get that title…you are _the_ man" Pep talked Ric.

"Yeah man don't sweat it." added Batista. "Plus with her on our team we have every _distraction_ we need." Brooke nodded in agreement to show she was willing to do anything so he would win. There was a knock on the door, Brooke got up to answer to and saw a stage hand.

"It's time for Triple H's match." The stage hand walked away and Brooke walked back to the couches and said,

"Let's go." 

xxx

Triple H stood in the ring waiting for Randy's theme song to come onto the arena. Randy came out with the World Heavyweight title held high. He got into the ring and walked over to Triple H holding it in his face. Hunter growled and tried to lunge for him but the ref stopped him. Randy gave his title to the ref after Hunter backed off. The ref held the title up high and handed it to Lillian Garcia.

Triple H and Randy grappled for a little bit but Hunter toe kicked him in the stomach. Following with a snap jab right into the jaw. Hunter picked him up and slammed him to the mat. He opened Randy's legs and punched him in the groin. Hunter quickly dove with a double axe handle and then back up to a elbow drop. Hunter went for the cover but Randy kicked out by a 2 count. Hunter argued with the ref which gave Randy a chance to get up and perform a neck breaker. Hunter fell to the ground in pain. Randy did a dropkick to the knee and got back up.

He climbed to the top turn buckle and waited for Hunter to try and get up before performing a Missile Dropkick. Ric jumped up to distract the ref as Batista climbed up and pushed Randy to the mat. Triple H got up and set Randy up in the turnbuckle he slammed his shoulder into Randy's stomach followed by a turnbuckle dropkick. Hunter felt his feet slam into Randy's chest and stood back up. He lifted Randy up onto the top turn buckle and performed a supplex, slamming Randy's back into the mat. Hunter set Randy up for the Pedigree but Randy countered and put Hunter into a leg lock. Brooke slid into the ring and slammed her foot into Randy's back and quickly back out. The ref gave her a warning and continued to follow the match.

Randy stood back up and backed away. He lifted his hand in the air getting ready for the RKO. Hunter stood up and turned around to face Randy but countered the RKO by slamming Randy into the mat. Hunter rested on the ropes while Randy laid on the ground. Brooke got the crowd going by tapping her hand on the mat. Hunter got back to his stance and lifted Randy to the Pedigree once more and slammed him face first into the mat. He went for a cover but Randy kicked out yet again. Ric got up once more and distracted the ref and Batista handed a chair to Hunter. Brooke looked away as Hunter hit Randy in the back with it. He did a DDT into the chair and Batista grabbed it back once the ref finally banned Ric from ringside. Hunter went for another cover. The refs hand went down 1...2...3. Triple H won the title! He stood up in the ring holding it high up. Brooke and Batista got in the ring and celebrated with Triple H as Ric came back out.

Brooke asked Batista and Ric to leave and that there would be more celebrating later on in the night. She climbed out of the ring and grabbed a mic and chair. While setting up the chair in the middle of the ring she said,

"I asked Batista and Flair to give us a few minuets to celebrate…_alone_." She sat him in the chair and ripped her evolution top off to show a simple black tube top. She then took the title away from him and turned around and gave him a little hip roll to distracted Hunter as she looked at the crowd with a smirk. One twist on her heal and she slammed the title into Triple H's face. He fell backward, still in the chair. Batista and Ric ran back out as Brooke slid out of the ring. She quickly ran to the ramp and walked backwards holding the title up cockily. And pointed to the title while mouthing 'Mine'.

"Oh my god JR…She played the game!"

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks so much for checking this story out. I hope you liked this chapter and stay with it.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Hey! You were the first reviewer…yay! Hehe anyway thanks for checking this one out.

**Lowryderbabe69**: Hey twin! Hehe I hope it's a great fic. I only hope others feel the same way. Thanks for reviewing! Love ya.

**-wweadik**-: Hey! Hehe I'm happy you liked it. It would be great to put Cena in this story seeing as he's on RAW now but we'll see. Thanks!

**A.J. Cena**: Hey! I'm glad this story sounded intriguing. I only hope it stays that way! Thanks so much!

Okay that's everyone. Really guys thanks for the reviews…its great to get feedback on stories so I hope you keep doing it! Thanks Again -Princess


	3. Chapter 3

****

Playing the Game

Triple H stood in the ring with the rest of Evolution with him. He glared at the crowd with a band aid on his forehead from the title shot to the head. He grabbed a mic and spoke,

"From the recent events that have happened I-" He started but was interrupted by Brooke coming out on RAW's theme song and logo. She was dressed in a short faded blue skirt and a black cami with a metallic skull that showed off a little skin. She had a microphone and said,

"You are probably wondering why I did what I did. Why I helped you win that title and then turn _against_ you." Triple H nodded beyond pissed that she was toying with him. "Simple, I'm going to Mr. McMahon to get that title from you. You are probably thinking now…why would I _let_ you win that title just to get it from you. Again, it's simple…I want to beat the _holy_ hell out of you more than anything to make my victory so much sweeter."

Randy Orton came out with a smirk directed towards Triple H. "Seems to me that another one has turned on you." He stood right by Brooke and turned to her. "Or you just got sick of him and wanted a _real_ man to take care of you." He finished while directing the 'real' to Triple H.

"Wrong again Orton. Seems to me that you men only think you can win this title. I'll prove you wrong by getting a pass from McMahon." She said while stepping away from him.

Eric Bischoff came out looking at the three wrestlers. "What makes you think that McMahon will sign off on this. And even if he does what in gods name makes you think I'll even give you a title shot. McMahon may call the shots from the office but he wont make my matches."

"You might want to watch what you say." Called a voice from the screen. It was Vince K. McMahon, CEO of World Wrestling Entertainment. "I have more pull around here then you might think Bischoff."

"Mr. McMahon…I had no idea you were here tonight I-"

"Save it Bischoff." He said as he walked up behind him. He turned to Brooke and smiled. "What makes you think that I'm going to let you compete for that title. That title is the most respected title in the WWE."

"I know this sir…but what makes you think a woman can't be a respected Champion. I know the men have a great advantage but that doesn't mean I can't beat them." Brooke said as she put her hand on her hip. She could hear the crowds cheers of approval.

"You're a diva there's no way you have the knowledge to beat me." Triple H said finally putting his two cents in. Brooke turned away from McMahon and looked at Triple H.

"I have been trained by the best to beat the best. I was trained as a cruiserweight and fought against heavyweights. I know your moves and I know how you play the game. However you don't know my moves or my style so that puts me at the advantaged." She said and then turned back to McMahon. "Doesn't it?"

McMahon nodded a head of approval and said, "I'll give you a title shot. Once you complete a series of matches to prove you're worthy. Those matches will be managed by your general manager. It's going to be hell but if you can manage this torture, then you might just be worthy of that title."

xxx

Brooke stood in Eric Bischoff's office waiting to hear about her first match of torture. Bischoff walked into the office with Jonathan Coachmen.

"Have you decided my match?" She asked in an annoyed voice. Coach looked at her and smirked.

"She wants the world title?" He mused.

"Don't hate me cause I'm better then you." Brooke said while crossing her arms.

"Listen you little…"

"What? You know what coach you better bring it." she said as she got into his face.

"That's enough you two." Eric bellowed. "This is my office and I will not have it messed up by the likes of you." He snarled to Brooke. She huffed at him but held her tongue. "Now as for your match…I have decided on a one on one match against Ric Flair. Lets see how you do." Brooke nodded towards Coach and left without saying a word.

xxx

Brooke hurried and changed out of her skirt and into a pair of tight black cargo pants. After that it was a quick trip to the audio trailer. Brooke made her way to wait for the Nature Boy Ric Flair to go to the ring. They started up her new theme song, I stand alone by Godsmack.

She stood in one side of the ring while the ref held Ric back in the other one. Once the bell was rung, Brooke ran straight for Ric and clotheslined him to the ground. She quickly performed an elbow drop right into his stomach. She stood back up and saw Ric still on the floor, so she angrily stomped on his chest. She got onto the floor and turned him on his back and performed the camel clutch. She was pulling on his neck while waiting for him to tap out. He lifted his leg to the rope and the ref called for a rope break. She got off of Ric and waited for him to reach his standing position. Once he did she Irish whipped him into the corner of the ring and mustered all her strength to lift him up to the very top turn buckle. She jumped up and clasped her thighs around his neck and flipped him to the ground. 

Brooke slowly stood up and rested on the ropes as Ric got to his feet. He ran straight for her and clothes lined her over the ropes. She fell straight to the hard floor and laid there. She felt the pain surge all over her. Ric taunted her by doing the 'Tired Ric'. Very slowly she got to her feet and leaned on the barricade where she felt the fans hands patting her arms. She slid into the ring after a few minuets of catching her breath. Ric was standing in the middle of the ring not noticing she was in now. She dropkicked him from the back and got back up to help him off the ground where she quickly performed a Hurracanrana. Her knee slammed into his stomach and then she used him to jump up and clasp her thighs around his neck and quickly threw him to the mat.

She picked Ric back up and kneed him in the stomach and hit him in the face with a spinning wheel kick. Ric fell to the floor but she wasn't done yet. She rolled him over for another camel clutch but Flair put his foot on the ropes again. Brooke let go and let him get up to lean on the turnbuckle. That's when she pulled off the school boy pin. She wrapped her arm underneath him and held him to the mat. After two counts Ric kicked out. She stood back up feeling the pain from that fall. She pushed it out of her mind and pulled Ric to the middle of the ring where she tried for a lionsault pin. She ran to the ropes and back flipped off the second rope. She was aiming for Flairs stomach but Ric moved out of the way, letting her slam into the mat. She clutched her stomach in pain when Ric grabbed her leg to perform his finisher The Figure-Four Leg lock. Luckily they were too close to the ropes, so Brooke quickly grabbed one and held on for dear life. The ref called for a rope break but Ric shook his head and held on. The ref started a disqualification count but Ric let go after 4 counts. The ref started warning him as she got up off the ground. She ran to Ric and grabbed his neck for a neck breaker. Ric fell to the mat in a loud thud. She went for a cover but he kicked out. She waited for him stand up again and moved to his back. She slammed her forearm into his head and then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over for a rolling clutch pin. 1...2...3! She won the match!

The ref held her hand up in the air for victory. She held her forehead with her free hand but kept her head up to be strong. She got out of the ring and slowly walked backstage while still playing the crowd. She had got one grueling victory under her belt.

**A/N**: Hey guys…thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them all. Tell me what ya think about this chapter hehe I like hearing from ya!

**A.J. Cena**: Hey! You were my first reviewer! Yay! Hehe yeah I thought about the Trips and Brooke thing but I liked the idea of the twist. Thanks for the review!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: hehe yeah Trips was ticked off but luckily she's been trained to wrestle. Thanks for the review! Hope ya liked this chapter.

**Lowryderbabe69**: lol I love that girls true colors! Lol have fun watching Stripsearch…how would I know that would be your fave show? (sighs) I guess that's what I get for being a twin! (grins) love ya twin!

**ThirteenRoh**: Yay you're back! I'm happy to see your reviews again! Thanks for coming over to this story…I hope ya like it and keep reading it. Thanks for the review!

**-wweadik**-: hehe yeah well I hope ya like Brooke better. Glad ya love it (grins). Thanks for the review!

**Starlight-shinebright**: Hehe no worries on being late! I'm just happy I got it! Thanks so much and glad to hear you like this story! Thanks again!

Okay that's everyone! Thanks for all the reviews guys! It's awesome. I hope they keep coming…so Review! Thanks -Princess


	4. Chapter 4

****

Playing the Game

Trish Stratus stood in the middle of the RAW ring with her Women's title on her shoulder. She smirked to the fans and started,

"What make's _Brooke James_ think she's better then the Women's Championship. What makes her think she's better then the woman here on RAW? I just can't _wait_ to see _her _ass get kicked on national television." she smirked while letting one of her laughs out.

Brooke came out with a mic in hand and walked up to the ring. She slowly walked up the steps and climbed through the ropes. She walked right up to Trish and laughed,

"What makes you think you're even in my league? Why would I want a title that's so easy to get? I like the challenge- not that there's ever one with you and the RAW roster backstage _right_?" she cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"Yeah…well…the only reason McMahon even gave you a chance for that title is because you _opened your legs_."

"It's too bad for you that I didn't have to lower _myself_ to get what I want. And its killing you isn't…_Trish_. You wish you could be me…you wish you could roll with the big dogs and _not_ in the sack."

"Listen _bitch,_ you couldn't survive a match against me! So what if you beat Ric Flair…he's old and past his prime."

"He may be old-and horny but that doesn't mean that guy isn't heavy to lift…but I'm sure you already know that _right_?"

"That's it! You and I are going to be in a match tonight! And we'll see how you do." Trish scowled.

"Hey don't dish it if you cant take it-" Brooke started but was stopped when Eric Bischoff came out.

"Hold it, Trish you got your match and it can be any match you want. But this won't count as a torture match seeing as this shouldn't be too hard for you…right…_Brooke_? Hell I'll even put the title up for grabs tonight." Trish gaped at him.

"You can't do that! It's _my_ title!"

"Listen honey, I'm the general manager. I can do anything I please, get ready." He walked backstage leaving Trish pissed in the ring with Brooke.

"What? _Scared_?" Brooked taunted while Trish slammed down the microphone and stormed backstage.

xxx

Backstage, Brooke stood outside the Diva locker room not really sure if she was going to be welcomed.

"Brooke…Afraid?" taunted Randy from behind. She turned and glared at him.

"You're the one who should be afraid."

"Ooo I'm scared."

"Listen you ass," She started but Randy interrupted her.

"Okay…Okay…we got off on the wrong foot, seeing as you are trying for my title but I'm willing to give you a chance. I'm Randy Orton."

She glared at him not saying anything. "The polite thing to do is state your name…"

She sighed and said, "Brooke James. Even though you knew that…Why are you trying to be _nice_ all of a sudden?"

"Well, you are considered a hot diva right now and seeing as I'm one of the best looking World Heavyweight champs…I figured I should get to know you."

She raised an eyebrow. "This won't stop me from going for the title."

"I wouldn't think so but just a hint. Trish is going to try and degrade you in front of your adoring public. Be ready." He nodded to her and left.

xxx

Brooke watched the TV in the diva's locker room and saw Trish in Bischoff's office.

"I want a Bra and Panties match against that _bitch_ but you can't put my title up!" She finished while putting on an innocent look on and chewing on her bottom lip..

"I already told these fans that I'm going to and I gave you-" She walked up to him and put a hand on his chest.

"I know what you told them but…these fans don't deserve to see _my_ title match…and after the show…I could put on a bra and panties match for you…and _only_ you…" Bischoff gulped and didn't say anything and the TV went to another match.

Brooke laughed at the TV and turned it off. 'What a bitch.' she thought.

xxx

Brooke walked out of the diva's locker room in a pair of short short jean shorts and a black tank top. She felt something drop so she bent down to pick it up. It happened to be a pair of brass knuckles. She quickly slid them into her black leather healed boot.

"Nice view." chuckled Randy from behind. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Don't stop now…it looked great."

"Yeah I'm sure." she said as she turned to face him.

"Be nice now…I came to wish you good luck."

"Good luck in losing so you can see my bra and panties or good luck in beating the shit out of her."

He shrugged and said, "Which ever happens is fine with me." She laughed and shook her head. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what would be another good luck thing?"

"Should I even ask?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner with me after the show."

"I'll think about it…" she started as she turned to walk away.

"You're not getting away that easily." He said as he grabbed her waist and walked with her.

"What are you a valet now?"

"For you…of course."

xxx

Brooke walked down the ramp with a glare from Trish and cheers from the fans. She climbed into the ring and smirked at Trish. 'This is gonna be easy.' She thought.

Eric Bischoff walked out onto the platform and said, "Before this match gets underway…I just wanted to come out and tell all of you fans that this match is still for the women's title. Yes, Trish you and I had fun but I need ratings and there's no way you're gonna screw those away from me. Carry on."

The ref rang the bell and Brooke clothes lined Trish to the floor right away. She quickly got on top of Trish and put her into a camel clutch. She pulled on her neck and smiled when she heard the screams of her opponent. Trish reached for a rope and the ref called a rope break. Brooke let go and stood back up. Seeing that she had time, she taunted to get the crowd going. As soon as she turned around Trish performed her finishing move, The Chick Kick. Brooke fell right to the floor not really moving. She felt Trish go straight for her top and yanked it right off of her. Brooke rolled over when Trish swung Brooke's shirt over her head. Brooke got up and body slammed Trish to the floor. She stomped on Trish's back while holding on to the top rope. Trish was laying there not moving so Brooke ripped off Trish's shirt and threw it in her face. She then lifted her opponent off the ground and performed a rolling backbreaker. She then lifted up Trish's legs and pulled of her black shorts. Trish was left in her lacy white bra and panties.

The ref held Brooke's hand up in the air and gave her the Women's Championship. She looked down and realized that her black bra with a diamond heart charm in the middle was showing but didn't let it bother her. She still jumped up on the turnbuckle and held the title up in the air.

Brooke walked backstage still feeling the adrenalin from the match. She spotted Randy waiting for her with a short silky black robe. When he saw her he smirked and held up the robe. She laughed and walked over to him.

"Ready for anything eh?" She slipped it on and realized if she were in her panties as well it would've only cover half of them. "This robe wouldn't even cover my ass!" she joked.

"Exactly." He said as he lifted his chin up in a cocky manner. She playfully pushed him and shook her head but couldn't help but laugh. She slid the new women's title on her shoulder and walked back to the women's locker room with Randy.

She reached the locker room and opened the door with Randy right behind. She turned and looked him in his piercing blue eyes. "Don't even think about it."

"What? I've seen all the bra and panties matches anyway…not much to hide now. Plus there's no one in here." She rolled her eyes and walked in to grab her bag. She gave her title to Randy and reached into her bag.

"What should I wear?" she quietly mumbled to herself. Trish stormed in with a face like she was ready to kill Brooke.

Brooke turned around and smirked. She quickly grabbed her title away from Randy and shoved it into Trish's face. "See…it wasn't a challenge." Trish rammed Brooke into one of the lockers and started punching. Randy got up and pulled Brooke away from her. She was struggling in Randy's arms ready to beat the hell out of Trish.

"Stop it!" Randy yelled. Trish walked slightly backwards and Brooke stopped squirming…so much.

"Screwing Randy now?" Taunted Trish. "First McMahon and now Orton…my my my…you like to test all parts out huh?"

"I don't need to screw men to even get them to look at me. Kills you doesn't it Trish." Brooke hissed.

Trish growled and walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"Bitch." Brooke mumbled while getting out of Randy's arms.

"Maybe we should go to my locker room…it would be safer."

"Since when do you have your own locker room?"

"When we lock Evolution out of theirs." he said while grinning cheekily. She smiled and nodded to the door.

xxx

Randy and Brooke sat on the two leather couches waiting to hear banging on the door from Evolution. Brooke was now finally dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt that said Outlaw.

"While we're waiting why don't you tell me about yourself." Randy said while staring at the door.

"What, you get to see me in my bra and you don't even know anything about me?" she joked.

"What can I say? I work fast."

"I'm 22 and have been training since I was 18...I grew up in Michigan but moved to Stamford to train with my then coach. He wouldn't let me be just a diva so he made me work harder than any of the other guys." She pulled her hair back into a bun as she finished.

"So that's why you think you have a chance for the title."

"Not think…I know I have a chance." Randy nodded in agreement not wanting to get on her bad side right now.

They heard Evolution talking outside the door and saw the doorknob start to turn. Triple H started wiggling it and said,

"What the hell is wrong with this door?" He started kicking it when Ric offered to let him try. After all of Evolution tried to open the door, One of them knocked on the door. So Brooke answered,

"Come in!"

"Who the hell is that?" Triple H asked Batista.

"Stripers?" Ric said while getting excited. Brooke stood up and walked towards the door with Randy. They unlocked to door and whipped it open.

"Can we help you?" Brooke asked.

"What the hell are you doing in my locker room!" scowled Triple H.

"Our locker room…" corrected Batista.

"Yeah yeah whatever." he said while shrugging it off. Evolution started walking into their locker room but Randy and Brooke blocked their way. "We'll let you off easy if you let us in."

Brooke acted like she was thinking about it and shook her head. "Nope. Not till Ric admits I'm a better wrestler then him and you." Ric rolled his eyes and Triple H pushed his way through and into the locker room.

"Wait…you aren't pissed?" Brooke questioned them as they filed in.

"We have other problems little girl." sneered Triple H.

"Whatever; Just know that I'm one of them." She then pulled Randy put of the locker room and off they went to dinner.

**A/N**: Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry this update took so long. This is not me at all and I know this isn't an excuse but I got really busy. Anyway! I really do thank you for all the reviews…I'm so happy you are enjoying the story!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Hey! You were the first reviewer! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**A.J. Cena**: Hehe thanks and just wait…Brooke might just end up with someone. Ya never know! Thanks for the review!

**Cheer**: Hey girly! Thanks for checking out this story! I'm glad you liked it and hopefully you're doing well with work. We'll have to catch up soon! Anyway, love ya girly!

**0lyrical0**: Hey! Thanks for checking this out! I was shocked to see a new reviewer and very happy. Yay! You liked it…I hope this stays that way for you. Again, thanks for taking the time.

**-wweadik-**: Hey, Yeah Brooke can be cool. Hehe, I'm glad your opinion is changing. And thanks, I work hard on making sure all the moves are correct for my writing hehe. Probably makes me sound weird but anyway! Oh and Tired Ric is where Ric falls to the mat because he's tired of what he's put his body through. Thanks so much for the review!

Okay that's everyone…really guys I thank you for the reviews and sticking with me. I will try and get my act together so you will have an update sooner then you got this one…I hope. Hehe Thanks again! -Princess


	5. Chapter 5

****

Playing the Game

Brooke stood in middle of the ring with her new Women's title on her shoulder. "I told everyone here that this title was no problem for me to get. And now…I show you proof." she said as she lifted the title up. "And this is only the beginning," She started but was interrupted when Evolution walked out.

"You may think you've accomplished something but that little piece of shit you have on your shoulder isn't worth anything the World Heavyweight Championship is." The crowd booed him and yelled 'ass hole'

"No, you're right Hunter….that's why _you _should be wearing this title."

Triple H laughed at her and shook his head. "You know I just came out to tell you Bischoff has a match for you but I decided I wanted to tell you what it is. You have an over the rope match with…Batista!" Brooke's eyes got huge. That was the one thing she couldn't do…she couldn't lift Batista.

"Fine. I'll be ready but all I ask…" she started and looked at Batista. "You be ready to have your ass kicked."

xxx

Brooke stood in the women's locker room pacing around the room. She heard a knock on the door and answered it. It was Randy.

"I heard what's coming up." He said while walking in.

"There is a reason this is the women's locker room."

"Yeah true but when you're in here there usually isn't anyone in here." Brooke nodded and didn't say anything. He took seat on the coach while saying, "How are you going to win this match?"

"Hell if I know. I cant lift that man…he's what 318...there's no way in hell I'm gonna win this match. I'll be out in 30 seconds flat." He nodded in agreement but said,

"You know…you could always try and make Bischoff change your match."

"Yeah right, like he's gonna change it. I'd have to screw him to get that to happen." She answered while crossing her arms.

"It's worth a try but just don't screw him…its just _wrong_."

Brooke titled her head and smirked, "Jealous?" Randy rolled his eyes as she walked back out of the women's locker room with her title.

xxx

Eric Bischoff sat behind his desk laughing in Brooke's face. "You honestly think I'm going to change your match?"

"Do you honestly think Evolution doesn't think they run this place. You changing the match will show them they can't get everything they want."

"And what about you."

"What about me?"

"How will I show you I'm boss?"

"I already know you are but really…" She said as she cocked her head to the side. "Are you gonna make me damage any part of my body making it hard to…perform…the right way." She said as she put a hand on her hip when she said perform. Bischoff licked his lips and nodded to the door.

"I'll see what I can do."

xxx

Eric Bischoff stood in the ring with a mic and said, "I'm changing one of my matches tonight. I want a First Blood match with Batista and Brooke James." The crowd started cheering before Evolution came out.

"What do you think you're doing _Bischoff_?" Sneered Triple H.

"Changing a match that I didn't give an okay to. You should know better then pulling a fast one over your boss." Triple H growled at the last comment but didn't say anything.

xxx

Batista came out on his own music leaving Evolution backstage. He got into the ring ready for an easy match or so he thought. Brooke came out on her 'I Stand Alone' theme song and got right into the ring with her title. She laid it in a turnbuckle ready to use it when needed. The ref rang the bell and Brooke went to Irish whip him into the turnbuckle with the title but Batista dug his feet into the canvas and didn't move. He yanked her towards him and wrapped his arm around her neck. Her feet were off the ground as he choked her.

He finally let her go and she dropped to the floor while holding onto her neck. Before she even could get up he grabbed her up and scoop slammed her to the mat. She laid there clutching her back He then stomped onto her stomach causing more damage. He then picked her up by her hair and toe kicked her back down to the ground.

Batista climbed out of the ring to grab a chair knowing if he got a chair shot to her head he might cause first blood. As soon as he had the chair he got back into the ring and met with a kick into the stomach by Brooke. She took the chair out of his hands and slammed it into his side, chest, and head. He fell to the mat holding onto his head and she dropped the chair. She had sucked up all the pain just like her coach taught her and grabbed her title. She stood over him and slammed her title into his face.

No blood yet so, she laid her title back on the turnbuckle and helped him to his feet but as she did that he lifted her up and balanced her over his head and then slammed her to the ground. Her body bounced on the canvas as Batista watched it he didn't show any emotion. She tried to stand up, which he let her do. She acted like she was overly hurt but she turned around an knocked him to the ground and his head hit a steal chair. She slipped out of the ring and grabbed another chair. She slid into the ring and aimed it straight for his forehead. She looked away as she slammed it down. The ref rang the bell as she threw the chair across the ring. She hated to use a chair on the head but if she had to she would. It caused first blood.

She looked down at Batista as the ref held up her hand in victory. She walked away from the ref and knelt down to Batista and helped him up. "You okay?" she asked as he leaned on the ropes.

He glared at her and watched Evolution run into the ring. Ric and Triple H grabbed her arms and held her back. Triple H yelled at Batista to grab a chair and use it. Batista stood up and walked over to the chair. He slowly picked it up and walked over to them. He saw her eyes. They didn't show fear but yet they did. He could tell she really didn't want to get hit but he was Evolution. It was his job…

After a few minutes of pondering it, he slammed the chair down to the ground and climbed out of the ring, leaving Evolution in awe. Triple H threw Brooke to the ground and followed Batista out of the ring with Flair. Brooke sat there with a questionable look on her face and stood up. She grabbed her title while watching them leave.

**A/N**: Hey guys! So what did ya think? First Blood matches are brutal! I hated doing that to Batista but it was something that had to be done…sadly. Anyway thanks for the reviews!

**Shiyu-Inyuasha**: Hi! You were the first reviewer, thanks so much for it. I really appreciated it.

**Roh**: Hey! Lol glad to know you loved the chapter…with Randy in it and all. Hehe thanks!

Okay that's everyone, I hope more review for this one! Thanks for taking the time to read and review you two. I really do appreciate it. Thanks! -Princess


	6. Chapter 6

****

Playing the Game

The next week on RAW, Brooke was in the ring again with her women's title. She grabbed a mic and started,

"I have one question for Evolution's animal. Come out come out where ever you are..." Batista came out with a glare on his face. He got right in her face to intimidate her.

"What?" he demanded without a mic. She handed him a mic and went back to grab another one.

"My question is about last weeks match. You had a chance to take me out of wrestling for a hell of a long time…but you didn't."

"What's the question?" He asked with an annoyed voice.

"You could've taken me out of the title run. You could've saved Evolution from getting their asses kicked but more importantly you didn't even save Triple H's title. Why?"

He laughed in her face and said, "You think I helped you? You think I was thinking about you? That just shows how little you know about Evolution's animal. I don't help anyone out, I do it if it helps me out."

"Okay then…how did you not hitting me help you out?"

"First of all I didn't just help myself out, I helped out Triple H. You humiliated him a couple weeks back…I didn't take you out so you could be at your match when we humiliate you like you did us."

xxx

Brooke walked down to Bischoff's office to see what torture session she was going to receive tonight. She walked into the his office after being called in.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"A title match." he said boredly.

"You mean for the World Heavyweight Championship?" She asked as her eyes lit up..

"No."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Trish wants your title back so she asked for a match."

"What kind of match?" Brooke said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Evening Gown match."

"What is it with her and wanting to rip my clothes off?" she yelled. Bischoff shrugged waved his hand for her to leave. Frustrated, she left and walked down the hallway pissed. Her eye stopped on a blonde flirting with a stage hand, it was Trish. Brooke walked up behind her and shoved her head into a punch bowl that sitting on a table.

Trish yelled as her head came up. Her head and white shirt were covered in red punch. "You want to rip my clothes off so bad. Then you better work your ass off." Brooke hissed. Trish launched for her and shoved her into a wall. Brooke pushed back and they ended up on the floor pulling, scratching, and whatever else they could do. The stage hand watched them and started looking around for help.

"Don't have Orton to save your ass now!" Trish yelled.

"I don't need a man to save me!" she yelled back as she got on top of Trish and punched her in the face.

"My nose!" Trish yelped. Someone then pulled Brooke off and someone else helped up Trish.

"Get her down to the trainers." The man said who was holding Brooke back. "You just love to cause trouble don't you." He smirked. She turned around to face Shawn Michaels.

"If you knew what match I was in then you would've done exactly what I did." She simply said.

"Evening Gown?" He said as if it was obvious.

"Yes." she scoffed.

He laughed and said, "Good luck but save it for the ring." He nodded to her and walked off.

xxx

Brooke walked out in a simple black evening gown that showed off her cleavage perfectly. She walked up to the ring and climbed in with Trish waiting for her.

Trish ran straight for her but Brooke dodge her blow. Brooke took advantaged and grabbed Trish's hair and slammed her head to the mat. She then proceeded to put her into a camel clutch. She pulled on Trish's neck knowing no submission moves would help her out. She let go after a minute and pulled Trish back up for a quick knee to the abdomen. She then pulled a DDT and slammed her head to the mat. Brooke went to pull off the dress but Trish kicked her away. Brooke walked away and went to the ropes to clothesline Trish to the ground but Trish moved out of the way. Brooke turned around to face Trish but received a Chick Kick. Brooke fell to the ground and groaned. Trish went for her dress but Brooke kicked her in the stomach. They both stood up and glared at each other.

"You want my title. Come and get it!" Brooke yelled to her while making sure the camera picked it up. Trish ran for her but Brooke grabbed her arm and put her into an arm lock. She then forced it downward so Trish fell face first into the mat. Brooke got out and grabbed a chair. She got in and gave Trish a quick blow to the back and then stripped her of the evening gown. The ref called for the bell and gave the title back to Brooke.

"Still your Women's Champ…Brooke James!" Lillian said into a microphone.

**A/N**: Hey guys, I'm back! So what did ya think of this chapter? I hope ya liked it and don't worry more drama to come.

**-wweadik-**: Hey! You were the first review, thanks for taking the time to tell me you liked it. I really appreciate it.

**Roh**: Hey, thanks for review girly. I'm glad ya liked it and hope you keep reading.

**Noname**: Hey welcome, and thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

Okay that's everyone! Really guys thanks for staying with me. Hopefully others will come back or more will come. But if they don't, I'm just happy that you've stayed with me. Thanks again! -Princess


	7. Chapter 7

****

Playing the Game

Brooke walked backstage with her title on her shoulder. She saw Randy coming towards her so she smiled.

"What's up?" she asked.

He looked at her with a frown on his face and said, "I just found out I have a match against Viscera."

She made the mistake of taking a sip of water and choking before saying. "What! What are you going to do?" He shrugged as they started to walk towards his locker room. "Wait…if you're in a match against Viscera then who am I up against?"

"There's a list outside of Bischoff's office." She nodded and dropped her stuff off to walk down to Bischoff's office. She spotted the list and read it. She had an over the top rope match with none other than Gene Snitsky. Her eyes about popped out of her head as she started backing up away from the list.

She felt herself back up into someone behind her. She slowly turned around to see Gene standing there with a smirk. He grabbed her hair and put his other hand on her cheek. "I'll see you in the ring." Brooke glared and kneed him in the groin. She then hurried down the hallway back to Randy's locker room.

xxx

Triple H and Ric Flair stood in the ring with a mic and smirked to the crowd. "We have some great news for all you fans out there. Your beloved diva, Brooke James, is in a match with Gene Snitsky!" The crowd booed when Gene walked out and into the ring.

"Thanks to our General Manager, It will be an over the top rope match." The crowd booed yet again. "I know I know you're so excited to see her get hurt but don't worry. Gene will control himself in the ring." Triple H said sarcastically. Gene started breathing heavily with a stern look. "Oh and Gene, Take care of her." Gene nodded with a sadistic smile.

Brooke walked out onto the platform with a microphone and laughed. "You think _he_ is going to take care of me? Damn boy you gotta do better then that."

Evolution and Gene looked over to where she was standing. Triple H nodded towards her for Gene to go after her. Gene started climbing out of the ring and walking towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in the mic. He kept walking to her and stood right in front of her. He grabbed her neck and waited for her to start whimpering but she didn't. She kept a strong face ready to be slammed into the metal platform.

"Hold it!" Someone yelled. Brooke looked toward the ring but didn't see anyone calling from there. She could feel Gene's hand tighten on her throat and that's when she knew that someone was behind her.

"What are you doing Dave?" seethed Triple H.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't choke slam a women on the platform." Batista said on mic.

"Dave you have no buisness being out here." Triple gave the nod to Gene and he lifted her up in the air but she kicked him in his groin and he dropped her to the ground. Randy came and helped pick her up.

"Told ya you couldn't, she'd never let it happen." Dave stated while glaring at Gene and walking backstage.

xxx

Brooke looked at Dave backstage and said, "Thanks."

"For?" He asked as if he didnt know. She rolled her eyes and said,

"Good luck with Evolution." He took a sip of water and said,

"You too." With that she knew they each shared a mutal respect that wouldn't need to be shown again.

xxx 

In Randy's locker room, Brooke stood at the mirror trying on outfits. She finally settled on a black shirt that was tied and had an opening on the side with a pair of man made holey jeans.

"How do I look?" She said as she turned around to face Randy who was sitting on the couch.

He nodded his head of approval and said, "Great." She sighed and took a seat next to him.

"You gotta go out like you're gonna win this thing. I know it's Viscera but if you don't think positive you definitely won't win."

"What about you? Are you thinking positively with your match against Gene?"

She looked down and shook her head. "No…but come on I won't win that and you have a chance."

"And if I win? Are you going to give me one of those dances you started to give to H?"

She smirked and said, "Depends…are you going to win?"

"Depends am I going to get some good luck before I go?" Randy stood up and cocked his head to the side. Brooke shook her head and stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek but he moved to their lips touched. Brooke pulled away and smirked.

"Now that's what I call good luck." He said as he put on a cocky grin. He left the locker room to go beat his opponent.

Brooke walked back over to the mirror to look at her outfit again but what she didn't know was someone had walked in after Randy left. She looked in the mirror and noticed a shadow.

"Who's there?" She asked as she walked over to it. Gene appeared and he grabbed her neck and shoved her to the wall. He started breathing heavily and looked her up and down. He put his hand on her thigh and started to move it up when Brooke kneed him , yet again, in the groin. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and shoved her to the couch.

"No! Gene stop please!" She said as he climbed on top of her. She started kicking and punching anything to get away. She had finally hit his eye and got off the couch. She ran straight for the door and ran outside. Without looking she ran right into Kane.

Kane looked at her and glared. "Is he in there?" She nodded without saying anything. He rushed past her and into the locker room. After a few minutes Kane and Gene were outside fighting. She walked slowly away not wanting to think about what would've happened to her if she hadn't learned to fight.

xxx

Brooke waited backstage for her match. She had seen Randy actually beat Viscera. He walked backstage to see her waiting. 

"What are you doing here so soon?" He asked while wiping his forehead with a towel and started making his way over to her.

She shrugged and shook her head. He raised an eyebrow and asked her again. She sighed and looked at the ground. She told him what happened but she didn't stay long enough to see him get angry cause she was called to go on first.

She walked out and onto the platform and nodded to her fans. She walked up to the ring and got in to wait for Gene. His theme song played but he didn't show up. They played it again but he didn't show. She looked at the ref and shrugged.

"The winner of this match by…" Started Lillian but Triple H's music came on. He got into the ring and scowled at Brooke.

"I don't know what you did or how you did it but I wont let you get away with this. You will learn that I am the World Heavyweight Champion."

She grabbed the mic away from Lillian and said, "For the time being, you're World Heavyweight Champion but not for long because I _will_ get that title and no one can stop me from trying."

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry this was later…I really feel bad. I just bought an Xbox that I'd been saving for so I've been going crazy playing games hehe. I know that's not an excuse but if anyone has one…do you know any good games?

**-wweadik-**: Hey! You were the first reviewer…yay! And why Shawn? (grins) I'm a fan of his…know his whole theme song by heart…probably shouldn't have shared that but oh well! Thanks!

**Kendrix**: Hey! Wow a new person! Thanks so much for trying it out and reviewing…I appreciate it. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Again, Thanks!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Thank you…I'm glad to hear I'm getting better at describing matches! It's important to me that you guys understand what's happening. Thanks!

Okay that's everyone, thanks again guys…I really do appreciate you leaving reviews and staying with me. I hope you keep up the great work! Thanks again -Princess


	8. Chapter 8

****

Playing the Game

Triple H stood in the ring with Gene and a microphone. "I want to show you some footage of your beloved diva." He nodded for it to start and it showed Kane and Randy beating on Gene while he was being called to the ring.

"This is what your diva will do to win. She was right when she said…"

Randy and Brooke came out both with a microphone and Randy started, "Don't even think of putting the blame on her. She was in the ring."

"Aww look at that. Orton has found himself a hoe."

"It's too bad you couldn't hold on to me eh Hunter." Brooke smirked.

"Roll the footage that wasn't supposed to be caught on camera." They all looked at the tyrant and it showed the footage for Gene trying to take advantage of Brooke.

"This is what happened during my match Hunter. You want to try and say it was all on her when you were the one who tried to get her not to show up. Next time make sure your hit man looks around the locker room before trying anything."

Triple H looked at Gene with a shocked look. Gene shrugged his shoulders while cringing, his ribs were wrapped and his arm was in a sling.

"Don't try anything when you can't take the beating." Brooke added as she pulled Randy backstage.

xxx

Later that night, Randy and Brooke were in the hallway getting a couple of water bottles when Batista came up to them. Randy looked at him with a look that just said try something.

"I came to see if she was alright." Batista said while nodding to Brooke. "Evolution wouldn't have had any part of that."

"Are you sure about that?." she asked after taking a sip of water.

Batista didn't say anything about Evolution but said, "That wasn't supposed to happen." With that he walked away leaving Brooke to stare at Randy.

"What was that about?" She asked him.

"I know he's in Evolution, for the time being, but that doesn't mean he's exactly like Triple H."

She shrugged, "He never did seem like he was."

xxx

Brooke was called to Eric's office to discuss her match tonight. She reached his office and sat down in a chair.

"Where's Coach?" She asked sarcastically.

He cleared his throat and ignored her comment. "Gene wants a rematch with you tonight."

"Oh I'm busy tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right, see McMahon said I have to be in these matches…he never said I have to do rematches. So, I'm ready for my next opponent."

"And who do you think will actually wrestle you?"

She shrugged and said, "Depends…are they man enough to step into the ring with me."

"You know what…I agree. That's why tonight, you are going up against Randy Orton!" Brooke rolled her eyes and got out of the chair. "Glad to see that we are on the same page." He said as he watched her walk out of his office.

Brooke walked down the hall way and into the women's locker room. She sat down on the couch and started to think about this World Heavyweight title. Was it really worth all of this trouble? She already had the Women's title. She was already well liked by the fans. Did she really need to prove herself? "Yes." She answered out loud while standing up. She got her bag and started looking through her things to find an outfit for tonight.

Not long after her finding and outfit did Randy walk into the room. "Did you know that we have a match tonight?"

She looked up at him and shrugged, "I was just informed too. It wont be so bad. You knew that it would come to this. Why…are you angry about it?"

"Not at all. Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing."

"You knew I'd stop at nothing for that title. Of course I know what I'm doing."

"Good. Cause be ready for the match of the night." Brooke watched him walk out of the room. She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change.

xxx

Randy walked to the ring first that night. Brooke fixed her black tank top that had buckles for straps and her tight faded blue jeans. She waited for her theme song to hit the stage before walking out. She spotted a few posters that were for her and smiled. She looked at Randy who was standing in the middle of the ring with a blank face. She ignored it and climbed into the ring. The ref hurried and rang the bell for the match to start.

Brooke started off with a kick to the stomach and then a DDT but Randy countered the DDT and Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle. Randy walked over to her and set her up for an extreme RKO but Brooke pushed him off the turnbuckle and jumped off of it. She ran for a bulldog and slammed his face to the mat. She stood up and noticed that he was still on the mat, she grabbed the top rope and stomped her foot to his chest. He ended up grabbing her foot and flipping her to her back. He got up and stood over her, he picked her up to her feet and slammed her into one of the turnbuckles. He watched her fall to the ground from the whiplash of that last slam. He started helping her to her feet but she elbowed him in his stomach and got up. She Irish whipped him to the closest turnbuckle and then put her foot on his throat and started with a foot choke. The ref ran over and started counting a Disqualification count, he reached 3 and then she let go.

Randy held onto his throat from the force of her boot. Brooke walked behind him and performed a back breaker. She had him to the ground and decided to put him into a camel clutch but he grabbed the rope. She let go of him once the ref called for a rope break. Randy got to his feet and watched her running for him but he dropped to the ground and let her rebound back from the ropes they both dropkicked each other at the same time and ended up landing on their backs. The ref noticed that the two weren't moving from the ground, he started another count and waited for one of them to start moving. They both started getting to their feet at the same time. At first, Brooke was going to start the match back up again but Triple H and Ric Flair ran out to the ring and started beating on the two.

The ref rang the bell in no contest because of the interference. Hunter had Brooke by the hair and was setting her up for the pedigree and nailed it. Her face was slammed to the mat with all of Hunter's weight. Ric, on the other hand, was putting Randy in a four figure leg lock. The ref kept having the bell ring and trying to get Triple H and Ric to leave the other two along.

Eric Bischoff walked out with a microphone and started yelling, "Hold it! What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Hunter stopped and looked up at Bischoff. Ric was also at Triple H's side in confusion. "This match was made for a reason and it was not to have you two mess it up!" Brooke was starting to stand up with the help of the ropes and a ref. She quickly shrugged off the ref and ran right for the two men. She grabbed both of their heads from behind and performed a double bulldog and slammed their faces to the mat. She hurried and got out of the ring and walked to the ramp before turning back around and smirking at their shocked faces. She noticed that Randy was now getting out of the ring as well and that he was fine.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" King said to JR.

"I donno King, this might be more then that woman can handle."

**A/N**: Hey guys…I am soo sorry this took so long. I don't know what's come over me. I hope you forgive me!

**-wweadik-**: Hey you were the first reviewer! And to answer your question…what's a friendster account? I haven't heard of it but ya never know. Anyway, Thanks for your review!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Thanks again for staying with me. I really appreciate the reviews!

Okay that's everyone. I've thought about putting a limit on reviews…like I need 10 more until I post the next chapter but thought…why? You two have stayed with me…I'll keep going for you two! So I really do appreciate you two staying with me and hope you will. Thanks -Princess


	9. Chapter 9

Playing the Game

Brooke stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone in hand. "I am sick and tired of waiting for my shot at the title." Eric walked out and smirked,

"And you think you have a say? If I have my way you'll never get a title shot."

"Are you sure about that? Cause I'm sure McMahon said that after the torture matches I'd get a chance."

"Who said the matches were over?" He smirked at her and turned around to leave but before climbing out of the ring he turned around and said, "You have the night off…I don't want to see you near my main even tonight."

xxx

Brooke stormed backstage and into the locker room, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the arena with a camera following her. Once the camera left and she threw her stuff into the trunk of her rental, she snuck back into the arena. Slowly walking towards a room that had a big screen TV and no one in there. She hurried in and closed the door behind her. She walked over a chair and took a seat only to be startled by a voice,

"What are you doing here?" She turned around to see Randy standing at the door with his arms crossed.

She put a finger to her mouth and said, "Shh! I'm not supposed to be here…but I have to know what the main event is."

"I already know."

She jumped up and asked, "What?"

"Hunter and I in a title match tonight." Her jaw dropped,

"What…"

"Yup, guess it pays to be a guy." She rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"This sucks."

"Why?"

She shook her head and sat back down on the chair, "I didn't want to face you. I wanted to face him."

"Why are you so determined to fight him?"

"Because its ass's like him that degrade women. I want that title and I don't want it as some sort of joke…whether you believe me or not I want that title as much as everyone else."

"I believe you. I just don't see why it has to be right now."

"Because all we have is right now. You actually think that McMahon is going to keep me on if I don't go for that title soon? It's the only reason Bischoff is holdin off."

xxx

Brooke was alone in the room again, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. She waited for that person to pick up when an idea formed in her head.

After hanging up the phone, she knew the main event was coming up next. She headed to the room before the ramp, hoping that she wasn't spotted. She watched the screen as the match started.

It was still close to the beginning when the person Brooke had called showed up. She turned around and the two walked out to the ring together.

xxx

The two got into the ring and Brooke got a mic. She looked at the stunned faces of Randy and Hunter.

"I called Mr. McMahon here tonight because well…I want to talk to Bischoff." Eric walked out with an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to be here."

"Yeah…I listened really well didn't I." She said while rolling her eyes. Mr. McMahon now asked for the mic and said,

"It has come to my attention that one of your superstars is not being treated fairly." He cleared his throat and started again, "I have an idea on how to settle this…Who ever wins this match…will be the World Heavyweight Champion but will face Brooke next week in her first ever…title match. Now what do you think about that?"

Eric growled, "What do I think about that? First of all, sir…"

"I don't want to hear it Bischoff! Now I will be here next week to see that this go through." He climbed out of the ring. Brooke looked at Randy and Hunter while smirking, She climbed out of the ring to watch the rest of the match.

xxx

Backstage, McMahon was standing infront of the TV with Bischoff. Eric looked at his boss and asked,

"You are actually giving her a shot?"

McMahon looked over and said, "Our ratings have gone up because of her. You and I both know a women will never win the most respected title in the WWE. No need to worry." The two men shared a quick laugh before turning back to the TV.

xxx

It was nearing the end of this long grueling match, Ric was just about to send Hunter a chair to use against Randy. Brooke watched this starting to happen but she tackled Ric and the two ended up being kicked out.

Brooke ran to a TV to see who was going to win this match. The ref had been knocked out since she had left and Hunter was about to use a chair. Randy dropkicked Hunter and the chair hit HHH in the face. Randy got the chair out of the ring and went for a cover. The ref was just starting to come around. 1...2...3! Randy Orton had just won the World Heavyweight Title.

**A/N**: Hey guys! What do ya think? I'm really sorry they are coming a lot later then usual but its summer…and its when I get really busy. Okay well please review!

**Aaron**: Hey and thanks for the review. I'm really happy you gave it a try. To answer your question about what's happening with WWE since the draft, well I wrote this long before the draft started so more an likely I won't. Yes all the chapters are written but I hope that doesn't keep ya from enjoying this story. Thanks again!

**Brian**: Hey and thank you. Answering your question, will Brooke ever loose? Well…Yes she will. But when…I wont tell! Hehe anyway thanks for giving this story a chance, I hope you still keep reading.

Okay that's everyone, I hope you guys keep reading. Yes I know I've already said this but its important to me that people are reading and enjoying it. So, please review! I really love hearing from you guys! Anyway, Thanks you two! -Princess


	10. Chapter 10

Playing the Game

Brooke walked down the RAW hallway. She knew Randy had won the title last week and that's who she was going to be facing tonight. Shaking her head and her thoughts, she walked into her locker room and shut the door. The last thing she wanted right then was to be bothered. She turned on her TV and waited for the show to start up.

A knock came at the door, Brooke turned her attention to the sound and stood up to answer it. Once she opened the door she saw Randy standing there. She didn't say anything but open her door wider to let him in.

"Guess we have a match tonight." He said while trying to make conversation. She nodded and sat back down on the couch. "Listen I couldn't hold back just so you could have what you want." She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow,

"I didn't want anything from you. I never wanted to be friends or anything. I knew this would happen."

"Well if you were so knowing then why didn't you stop it."

"Stop you? Yeah right, you're too cocky to stop." He narrowed her eyes as she stood up to his level.

"I'm too cocky? You're the one who thinks you can get my title."

"It wouldn't have been yours if I got to it first."

"Is that a fact?"

"It would've been!"

"You're too much of a bitch to stop and think this title holds too much responsibility for you."

"You're too much of an ass hole that you cant even stop and think about anyone but yourself. It's no wonder people hate you."

"That's not what you were saying when you first met me."

"Yeah well things change."

"You're damn right they do." He said while pushing her up against the counter. She glared at him knowing she could never hate him. They stood like for a few minutes before the moment got the best of them and they started kissing till it got deeper and someone knocked on the door.

Brooke pulled away and started him down, "Who is it?"

"McMahon called and said he'd be a little late but would be here in time for your match."

"Thank you." She said without taking her eyes off of Randy. He took a couple steps away from her without their eyes leaving each other. She ran a tongue over her bottom lip before saying,

"What the hell are we thinking?"

"I could answer that but…" She looked up and rolled her eyes while smirking.

"We have a match tonight…there's no way in hell we should've done that."

"What's done is done. Only question now is…what are we going to do with it?" Randy asked while sitting down on the couch. Brooke shook her head with a smile.

There was a knock at the door, Brooke walked over and answered it. It was Mr. McMahon standing there in one of his fancy suits.

"Mr. McMahon! How are you?" She asked in a rush. He smiled at her and said,

"Better then you right now. I heard about your match tonight, doesn't sound like it was the one you wanted."

She shrugged and said, "It wasn't but I'll take what I can get. Either way…one of these days Hunter's ass is mine."

"Can I quote you on that?" She smiled and nodded. A stage hand walked over to them and told McMahon that Bischoff wanted a word. "I must be going, I need to answer to a lower authority."

"Don't we all." They shook hands and he walked with the stage hand down the hall. Brooke shut the door and walked back over to Randy.

"We set for tonight?" He asked. She nodded and said,

"May the best side win." He nodded in agreement.

xxx

Bischoff welcomed McMahon into the locker room and said, "Looks like we're getting a main event for comedy relief." McMahon nodded and said,

"Like I said before, don't worry about it. There is no way she is going to beat Orton tonight."

xxx

Brooke waited in her locker room, alone. She waited to hear from a stage hand for her match. It happened to be her first big main event. It was something she looked forward to since the day she decided to be a wrestler. Finally a knock at the door came. Brooke stood up and check her outfit out in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of black silky cargo pants and a white salsa type shirt that showed off her stomach and had a black skull on it. She put a piece of hair behind her ear and walked to the door. She opened it to see Randy standing there.

"You ready?" She nodded and walked out with her Women's title on her shoulder. They walked down the hallway with their titles hand proudly on their shoulders.

Randy walked out to his theme song first and then came Brooke with hers. She climbed into the ring and went to the four turnbuckles to show off herself and her title. She handed it to the ref and waited for Randy to give his as well. The ref checked both of them for weapons before ringing the bell. Just as it did ring, Evolution's theme song hit the surround sound and out walked Triple H and Ric Flair. Brooke looked over at Randy with a confused look and then back at the two walking down. The ref tired to get control of his match by clapping his hands together.

The two turned their attention back to their match and it started. Brooke and Randy connected with a lock up hold. Brooke quickly broke away by kicking him in the stomach. She watched Randy grab his stomach in pain before wrapping her arm around his neck and performing a DDT. She looked over and saw Triple H and Ric standing on different sides with mischievous looks on their faces. She ignored them and went back to Randy who was now getting to his feet. He took her arm and Irish whipped her into the ropes and when she was rebounding back, she decided to try a clothes line but Randy dove to the ground. She hit the other side of the ropes and was about to try for another one till Ric grabbed her foot and tripped her. The ref saw this and warned Ric before getting back to the match.

Brooke got to her feet to be met with a dropkick from Randy. He got back up and taunted her with the crowds approval. She hurried and got to her feet to be met with another one. This time she dodged it and watched him fall to the mat. She hurried and got on top of him to perform a rear naked choke hold but he quickly grabbed the ropes and the ref made her let go. She stood up and wait for him to stand back up and that's when she dropkicked him. He went back to the mat and she got up and forced him to his feet. She Irish whipped him to a turnbuckle and set him up for a modified DDT. She nailed it and he slammed to the mat, holding his neck in pain. She got back to her feet and noticed him still on the mat, she went for her submission hold but again he grabbed the ropes.

Getting frustrated, She forced him back up but he slapped her arms away, he landed a couple of right hands and then forced her into a turnbuckle. He went for a super RKO from the turnbuckle and was about to perform it but she kicked him away just in time. She stood up on the turnbuckle and noticed his back to her, she jumped off and landed right on his shoulders and flipped him to the ground for a quick pin. The ref's hand went down for a 1 count but he kicked out. She got to her feet and performed an elbow drop but Randy rolled out of the way before feeling the impact. Brooke grabbed her elbow in pain and watched him stand there and taunt her. She hurried and got to her feet but before he could do anything, she landed a huge boxing uppercut and then a big kick to the head. Randy fell to the ground with a thud. She went for another rear naked choke hold and waited for him to tap out.

That's when Ric got into the ring and broke the hold while Hunter got a chair. Hunter slid a chair to Ric as well and the two both landed chair shots to the two. The ref called for the bell.

"This match is a no contest. Still your World Heavyweight Champion…Randy Orton!"

**A/N**: Hey! Okay so it took a while to give you another chapter but oh well. One thing, I know how many people are reading this story and not leaving reviews cause it's a new thing does. And let me say, I'm shocked at how many! I mean wow. I only wish you'd leave a review so I knew that people actually liked the chapter. And I'll keep asking until you guys review! (grins) I don't care if you leave one word that says, YAY! Or what ever just give me something! Please?

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: That's really weird its giving ya a hard time but I completely understand that. Thanks so much for reviewing this one, I'm just happy to know someone took the time to review. Again, Thanks soo much!

Okay that's all. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! As I said up there…it can be one word…I don't care I just want a review! Lol anyway, Thanks -Princess


	11. Chapter 11

Playing the Game

The next week on RAW, Brooke walked down the hallway and into her locker room. She was really upset with what had happened last week and knew that was her only chance to get the title. There was no way in hell that Bischoff would give her a rematch. McMahon wasn't even there to enforce it either. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and looked into the mirror. Everything she had worked for was coming to an end. She knew tonight was the night she'd be fired unless someone would stand up for her.

She heard the door open and close, she turned around to see Randy standing there with a sympathetic look. "Don't even." She said and turned back around.

"I wasn't going to."

"Yes you were. You came in here just to say, I told you so."

"Hey, I didn't know those two were going to come out." She rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Doesn't matter."

"Ya know if you were a little nicer to me, you'd have a rematch right now."

"What do you mean?" She asked while turning around.

"Well, I am the champ and I have a rematch clause in my contract. Meaning…"

"If you request a match…you'll get it." She finished. He nodded and said,

"That is…if you make it up to me." She scoffed while smirking and shaking her head,

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Dinner…" he said and then shrugged "Might be fun."

"I'm coming for your title! Are you nuts?"

He shrugged and sat his title down in front of her. "Depends on what you mean by nuts. If you mean I have them…well yes…" He started smiling his cocky smile. She started laughing and said,

"Since you talk about'em that much…must not be that good." His eyes got big and stared at her in shock. "You should learn by now…I'm not the usual female. You give me something and I'll comeback." He shook his head with a smirk on his face.

xxx

Randy stood in the middle of Eric's office. "I want a rematch."

Eric looked up and sighed, "For?"

"My title."

"But you have your title…why would you want a rematch?"

"No reason. I want a rematch from the week before."

Eric nodded and said, "Done. And you know what…I was thinking about doing a rematch anyway. This works out perfectly." Randy nodded and walked out. Eric grinned and pulled out his cell phone.

xxx

Brooke was sitting on the couch watching the TV when Randy walked in. "Guess what I got." He said while grinning. She perked up and asked,

"What?"

"A rematch." She grinned and jumped up and down.

"You're excited? I would've never guessed." He said while smirking. She rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." When they pulled away he hadn't released his hands from her hips. She raised an eyebrow and was about to say something till they heard Eric come on the TV.

"I have come out here, not only to grace you with my presence but to tell you that I have urgent news. Tonight…I have the authority to fire somebody. Now I know you all are wondering who I am thinking…" Brooke looked at him alarmed and said,

"I thought you said you got a rematch."

"I did…"

"Now, would Brooke James come out please." Eric said with a grin. She growled and walked out of the locker room to face what she was worried about. She walked out on her theme song with her head held high, hoping for the best. "Ah, Brooke. Just the person I was waiting for. Now, Tonight I called McMahon and got permission to fire someone on this roster. This might come as a shock to you James, but see you didn't fulfill your promise therefore…you're fired!" Brooke's jaw dropped in shock and yelled,

"What about the rematch!"

"Oh there is still a rematch…between Triple H and Randy Orton next week! Now get the hell out of my building." She shook her head and climbed out of the ring with the evil eyes showing through. She stormed backstage and slammed her locker door shut. She hurried and started packing until it occurred to her. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

xxx

After her phone call, her door opened and in walked Randy,

"I had no idea he was going to do that…"

She shook her head while saying, "Save it."

"Come on this isn't my fault."

"Nope." She said and zipped up her bag.

"You're leaving?"

She nodded and turned to face him. "Good luck." She pushed past him and walked out of the locker room and the arena.

xxx

The main event was just about to start but before anyone could walk out, McMahon beat them to it. Turns out, the boss is always in the building. He stormed to the ring and grabbed a mic from a stage hand.

"It has come to my attention a member of this roster has been fired without my knowledge. Bischoff…get your ass out here!" Eric came out timidly and climbed into the ring with a mic in hand. "Did you fire Brooke James?" Eric nodded and said,

"With good reason…"

"I don't care what reason you had. She was not to be fired."

"She didn't do what she said. She had no right being here-anyway, she's gone now. Already out of the arena."

Brooke walked out on her theme song with a mic and smirked, "Are you sure about that?" He turned around and gaped at her. "Thanks Mr. McMahon, for coming that is." She said as she made her way to the ring. He nodded and said,

McMahon turned to Eric and said, "Are you willing to risk your own job?."

Eric growled and said, "Even if I give her the job back…My main event stays." McMahon nodded and said,

"You'll have plenty of time to make it up."

**A/N**: Hey guys! Well tell me? Was it worth the wait? Only a few more chapters left…more like four but still not a whole lot. Anyway thanks for the feedback guys!

**LowRyderBabe69**: Yay you're back! WHOO! I need the review! Thanks so much for coming back…I'm not desperate for reviews…I swear! Anyway, love ya twin!

**A.J. Cena**: Thank you! I'm really happy you enjoyed it. I really hope you keep reading and hopefully it lives up to its standards. Thanks again!

**Dj-ssdd**: Well at least I'm not the only one who feels the same about reviews. Its annoying isn't it. I wish people would just review but ya cant make them. Anyway, Thanks so much for reviewing and giving this story a chance. Thanks again!

Okay that's everyone, Thanks guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it. And to the 738 people who have checked this story out…I thank you still for giving this story a chance. It still means a lot and I'm glad now lets me check my stats on my story. So thanks everyone! I'm just happy to know people are reading it. Thanks again -Princess


	12. Chapter 12

Playing the Game

Brooke struggled with the chance that she was now officially on the shit list of Bischoff. There was no way that he'd let her have another chance at the title. No way that she'd finally get what she wanted. Sighing, she walked into her dressing room and sat on the couch. Hoping not to be bothered, she turned on the TV to see if they were showing the crowd yet.

Her door opened and in walked Eric Bischoff. She stood up to face him at eye level and asked,

"Can I help you?"

"Don't play that innocent act. McMahon better not be in the building tonight because if he is…"

"What? Are you going to fire me? Too bad, you already have. Get over it…I'll be the thorn in your side." He growled and said,

"We'll see if you ever get another chance at the title."

"I will…don't underestimate me. You never know when someone will send you on a vacation and leave someone else in charge…" She grinned and crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes and said,

"Good luck with that dream cause it isn't going to happen." He walked out of the room causing her to sit down on the couch. She couldn't help but smirk.

xxx

The show was finally starting up and Eric had walked out to the ring to welcome to the crowd to Monday Night RAW. He started to announce the matches for that night and came to Brooke's.

"Tonight, it will be Christy Hemme vs. Brooke James! And yes it will be a lingerie pillow fight." She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the TV. Her door opened as she did that and in walked Randy.

"Getting ready for your match?" He asked while shaking his head. "All I have to say is…I can't wait! This is like a dream come true!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Are you high or something?"

He shrugged and said, "So, what are you going to wear? Cause after this match of yours…and mine, we're going out to dinner."

"I haven't said yes."

"You haven't said no either." He smirked and her and said,

"Just wait…pretty soon you won't be able to resist me." She laughed and said,

"You think I'm some type of fan or something?"

"You cant tell me that you don't have my promo picture on your wall at home." By that time she stared at the TV without saying anything. He smirked and said,

"I knew it!" She shook her head and said,

"Don't get too cocky, it was a gag gift from Christmas one year."

"Bullshit!" He said in a singsong voice. "If it was then you wouldn't have it on your wall." She rolled her eyes and didn't answer him. "I won that one."

xxx

It was time for Brooke's match with Christy. She couldn't exactly fight this match seeing as McMahon already got her the job back. She was in a black corset and a pair of short black boy shorts that had a black lacy skirt over it. She walked out on her theme song with a robe over it and waited for the annoying Christy to come out on her theme song.

"This match is for a one fall…lingerie pillow fight!" Lillian said into the microphone.

Brooke stood there boredly and waited after Christy was trying to sexily taking off the robe but just looked like a hoe. Brooke then walked to the middle of the ring and kicked off her heals before slowly taking off her robe to show off her lingerie. She dropped outside of the ring and waited till the bell rang.

Christy grabbed a pillow and when she started to hit Brooke with it, Brooke drop kicked it and watched Christy fall to the mat. She got up and laughed. She took the pillow away from her and threw it on the bed to go for a pin. Christy kicked out after a 2 count. Brooke stood up and she let Christy get up to her feet before grabbing a pillow and hitting her in the head. She watched Christy fall to the ground again. She left her alone this time till she started to get up with the ropes and Brooke went for a rolling clutch pin.

"Your winner by pin fall…Brooke James!" Lillian called into the mic while the ref held her hand in the air. Brooke smiled to the ground and held her title in the air.

xxx

Backstage, Brooke was walking back to her locker room with her robe on and her heals in her hands. She grabbed a water bottle and put her hair into a bun before opening the door to see Randy sitting there with a grin on his face.

"Oh god…" She started. "You watched it didn't you?"

He didn't stop grinning until she threw her heals at him. "You and your boyhood dreams."

"Who said they're boyhood?" He stood up while smirking. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get ready for my match tonight." He walked out of the locker room, not before checking her out in her tiny robe. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to change.

When she came back out she heard Eric in the ring again, This time McMahon came out to interrupt him. She sat down with her legs under her and watched intently.

"You know Bischoff…I started thinking. You have been working hard and you need a vacation. Not just any vacation but one with your nephew…Eugene! Management and I decided that it was time for some family bonding and its an all expense paid four day cruise!"

"What? I can't leave RAW…" Eric started but was stopped.

"Now now Bischoff. We think this is perfect and your replacement for the one week you'll be gone is…" He looked around the arena and smirked. "Me."

xxx

Brooke started laughing and clapping her hands. This was defiantly going to work to her plans…very well.

The match with Triple H and Randy started. The two went on for what seemed like an hour but ended with a tragic one. Ric knocked out the ref and Hunter used a chair to win back the World Heavyweight title.

**A/N**: I am SOOO sorry this took so long to get up! I know its no excuse but I got really busy, anyway, thanks for the reviews guys!

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin! And anything is smarter then Maria, (looks at a dictionary) Think she's every touched one before? Anyway, Thanks for the review! Love ya twin.

**Dj-ssdd**: lol I agree! A lot of girls could do a lot better than him. Well some woman will have to show him whose boss someday. Hehe thanks!

**Cheer**: Hey chic! I am sooo excited you reviewed! YAY! I'm really glad you liked it! And I hope my writing skills are improving lol. Anyway, Thanks! Love ya.

**Disco Inferno 1**: Hey, I know you probably wont read this since you reviewed the 1st chapter but I'm still gonna talk to ya. I really am sorry that the typos stopped you from reading the fic. I completely understand why though, it is hard to read with typos. I only wish you'd give it a second chance and get up to this chapter so you can see that I really don't make a whole lot of typos…I think lol. Anyway, thanks for coming and checking it out for what its worth. Hope to get another review from ya.

Okay that's everyone! Thanks guys for reviewing…all of you! I hope you are enjoying it…cause soon its all gonna be over! (sniff) Oh well I guess all things must end and sadly, once chapter 15 rolls around…it will be. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! And just to tell those who have read and not reviewed…its gotten all the way up to 856 from 738 so yay! And thanks to you guys too. Well I guess that's it, thanks -Princess


	13. Chapter 13

Playing the Game

The next RAW, Brooke walked out of McMahon's office with a smile on her face. She had her job back and felt like she was on top of the world. She walked to her locker room and dropped her back on the table. She turned on the TV and grabbed some twizzlers from her bag.

Her door opened and in walked Randy without his title. She looked up and offered a sympathy smile. He flounced on the couch and sighed while she handed him a piece of candy.

"You okay?" She asked while sitting next to him. He rolled his eyes and said,

"How would you feel about losing the title?"

She smirked and said, "I wouldn't know."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He asked before taking a bite of candy. She smiled and said,

"McMahon is our GM for tonight."

"So?"

"If you don't remember…McMahon has been on my side since the beginning."

"Meaning?"

"Are you blonde? He might give me another shot at the title."

xxx

Vince McMahon sat in his office with a camera in his face. He looked into it and said,

"Tonight, I have news for the main event." He started and then smirked. "I want a singles match against Brooke and Triple H." The camera shut off and went to JR and King.

"Wow JR, do you think that Vince might actually give her a title shot?"

"I don't know King but if he does…we might get a new champion."

"Now that's just silly JR."

xxx

Brooke sat there in shock, "He didn't give me a title shot."

Randy shrugged and said, "If you win this match tonight, you'll probably get a chance next week."

"But Bischoff is coming back."

"That doesn't mean McMahon wont force a match on him." She shrugged and said,

"I'm not holding my breath."

xxx

A promo came on the screen and it showed Trish talking to Evolution. "Listen, _Hunter_, you want me to mess with her? Why would I help you?"

Ric laughed and said, "First of all, Hunter gets a hold of her…and she might never be the same…"

"Meaning, I soften her up and you can get her title next week." Hunter finished. Trish smirked and looked off in the distance as the promo was ending.

xxx

Brooke started laughing and said, "Yeah like she could do anything to help them…besides what she does on her back." Randy snickered and said,

"What happened to being nice this RAW?"

"Well that all went away when my title shot was dangled in front of me and ripped away from me." He shrugged and said,

"You'll be fine."

xxx

It was time for the main event and Brooke was getting ready to head out to the ring. She was wearing a pair of tight silky silver cargo pants and a simple white halter top with a silver skull on it. She walked out on her them song and waited for Triple H to make his way out to the ring. She watched him walk out with Ric Flair. Surprised that Trish didn't try to walk out with them, she shrugged it off and watched the ref take away the title and hold Hunter back at the same time.

The bell rang and Ric rolled out of the ring as the ref had ordered. Just as they were about to lock up, Trish walked out on her theme song with a huge smirk on her face. She cockily walked out and joined Ric ring side. Brooke ignored her and kept her eye on the prize, a victory.

The two wrestlers locked up until Triple H jammed his elbow into her back causing her to fall to the ground while holding her back. He kicked her in the back and cockily looked at the crowd with a smirk. Brooke took this advantage and performed a neck breaker drop. She slammed him to the mat and knew she had hit a sensitive area. She stood back up and set him up for a surf board, she jammed her knee to the middle of his back while grabbing his arms and pulled. She watched the ref ask if he was okay but didn't let go till the ref started counting for her to. She let go and stood back up and watched Hunter help himself back up with the ropes. When he turned around she tried for a kick but he grabbed her leg, so she used her other leg to kick him in the head.

Hunter fell back down to the mat with a thud. Brooke got back up and walked over to the turnbuckle, She waited for him to stand back up and jumped onto the back of his shoulders and delivered a DDT. She hurried and got back up to help him up by his hair only to slam him to the mat with a Mat Slam. She looked at the crowd, starting to feel the heat of this match and the adrenalin rush. She was about to turn back to HHH but he toe kicked her in the stomach and then grabbed her hair and slammed her to the mat. The ref started calling him on that but he pushed him out of the way and told Ric to get a chair.

Brooke started getting back to her feet when Ric was sliding in the chair. The ref started overreacting and trying to get Hunter to put it down but Brooke drop kicked him and watched the chair backfire on him. She stood back up and started putting him in a Cobra pin, she grabbed his right knee and locked around it with her left and then blocked his head with her right knee and knew his shoulders were now on the mat. The ref went for a count but Ric jumped up to stop them. Brooke knew this and grabbed a rope to keep the pin. The ref kicked Ric out and counted fast enough for Brooke to get the win. He didn't see she was holding the ropes as tight as she could.

"Your winner by Pin Fall…Brooke James!" Lillian said with a grin on her face.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Yup another chapter closer to the end. But don't worry…it'll be worth it. At least, I think so. Anyway, time for the thank you.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: lol yay! I'm happy you were able to review. I hate it when that happens cause when it does…I forget to review. (shrugs) Oh well. Thanks!

**Queen of Kaos**: Whoo! I'm happy another girl likes the girl power stuff. I will defiantly check out your stories when I get some time to. I'm excited to! Anyway, thanks for taking the time and reviewing it made me really happy to see a new person! Thanks again!

**Lizzy**: Thank you! That was really sweet of you for your comment, made my day. Also, I want to thank you for giving this story a chance.

**Dj-ssdd**: hehe yup! A vacation from Bischoff is like summer from school! (grins) Thanks for reviewing!

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin! I don't care if it was a shorter review then normal. I'm just happy to get your review! (grins) Gotta say I'm VERY happy with McMahon, bringing back Matt Hardy is **great**! Anyway, Thanks for the review! Love ya.

**Disco Inferno1**: Hey, Thanks for giving it another chance. Yes I know you reviewed the 1st chapter but oh well. I still want to answer your review! Well the second chapter should answer her description. I really wanted to make her mysterious in the first chapter, like she was holding onto a secret. Which she was but anyway, I really do thank you for giving this story a second chance.

Okay, that's everyone! Wow! I was shocked at how many I received. Thanks so much you guys! It made me so happy to know that people are reading and enjoying it. Now it's gone from **856** people to **1,156** people that have read it. My jaw dropped when I saw that. Really thanks to you guys who are reading it. Well I guess that's it, Thanks again!-Princess


	14. Chapter 14

Playing the Game

The next week on RAW, McMahon stood in the middle of the ring with a mic. He looked at the crowd and started,

"I came out here tonight to say welcome back, Eric!" He watched Bischoff come out on his theme song and get into the ring. "How was it? Did Eugene have fun?" Eric rolled his eyes and said,

"That was not a vacation I needed." Vince looked amused and said,

"You know, we have clips from that trip…" He nodded to the Tyrant and watched Eric and Eugene's vacation.

Brooke sat in her locker room and couldn't stop laughing. There was one point in the vacation where Eric and Eugene got to see some monkeys and Eugene had one attack his uncle. The classic words Eugene said,

"I think he wanted that Banana…" Brooke almost had tears down her face from this.

"That was good." She said after her laughing fit.

Later on, in Bischoff's office, McMahon and him were talking about the main event.

"I thought this out and I feel this will get my ratings up. And that makes us both happy." Vince said while crossing his arms. Eric agreed to it and watched to TV without saying anything else.

There was a knock at Brooke's door and she answered it. It was Mr. McMahon and Randy Orton, she quickly let them in with a smile and said,

"Can I help you?" He looked over at Randy and said,

"Now that I have both of you together, there is going to be a main event tonight and it's a triple threat for the title. It'll be Triple H vs. Randy Orton vs. Brooke James."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and said, "Did Bischoff sign off on this?"

McMahon laughed and said, "He doesn't have any say in this. I told you I would ensure a title shot and this is it."

"And if Hunter cheats?" Randy asked while standing up. McMahon shrugged and said,

"We'll see what happens. Good luck to the two of you." He walked out of the room, leaving Brooke and Randy to smile at each other.

"Looks like we both get what we want." She said while grinning.

"Let the best person win."

Trish stormed into Eric's office and yelled, "This isn't fair! I should be getting a title shot for the women's title!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Life isn't fair…how about this. Brooke wins the title tonight, I'll vacate the Women's title and give it to the rightful owner."

"And if she doesn't because we both know she won't."

"Then we'll go from there but you'll probably get a match next week for it then." Trish rolled her eyes and walked back out of the office. Next week was better then nothing.

The main event was starting, Brooke was the first one to walk out and then Randy. They waited in the ring for Hunter to walk out. He ended up, finally, coming out with the World Heavyweight title displayed on his shoulder. He smirked and held the title up to the other two waiting in the ring. The ref grabbed the title and held it up for the crowd to know this was a title match.

"I don't know about this King."

"What don't you know JR? This is going to be great!"

The bell rang and Brooke got out of the ring to grab a chair right away. The other two started locking up. She waited outside the ring waiting for the perfect time to come in and clean house. She watched the two battle it out from dropkicks to neck breakers to body slams. She knew this was not going to be an easy task but had to do it anyway. She slid into the ring with the chair but Triple H drop kicked her right away. She laid there with a chair on top of her and then felt it smash even deeper in her face when he leg dropped onto it. Now blood was flowing down her face and she couldn't move.

After about 15 more minutes of the match, she felt someone go for a cover on her but she felt someone else throw him off of her in time. She looked over to Randy but before she could do anything, she was thrown out of the ring by him. Hunter was no where in sight, probably lying on a broken table by now. She felt Randy come after her again and she was being pushed back into the ring. He went for a cover but Triple H had a chair and slammed it into Randy and Brooke. He went for a cover on Brooke and she was too weak to fight it.

"Your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion…Triple H!" Lillian yelled into the microphone.

**A/N**: Here it is guys, the second to last chapter! So, what do you think? Next chapter will she get another chance, will she be fired, or possibly just quit and decide its not worth it? You tell me.

**Lil' Candy**: hehe thank you! I'm happy that someone is lovin the story. Always good to hear and I thank you on checking it out and reviewing! Thanks a bunch I really appreciate it!

**Dj-ssdd**: (grins) Thank you! I glad that you liked my little Trish comment! Hmm what else to say but Thanks again and I really, again, appreciate you staying with me and reviewing. Thanks!

**A.J. Cena**: Hey, yeah I think I would've used the ropes too in that match. Thanks for reading and reviewing…I really do appreciate it and its really refreshing to hear that you like it. Thanks!

**Disco Inferno 1**: Hey chica! Sorry I haven't emailed…no time. Okay where to start hehe, I really appreciate all the help! It really is helping me, I'm going back to earlier chapters and fixing things or adding things. I'm also up at night just thinking about what you said and if I really have the talent to keep writing. Which I hope I do because I really enjoy it but anyway, All your thoughts and corrections have been VERY helpful. Even in my newest fics! I always stop and think okay…lets see…how can I make it better? I really wish you'd be my beta cause as you can see I don't have one but I do understand that you're way to busy. I guess I'm going to have to find someone…I might have someone in mind that can help so we'll see. Again, I don't know how much I can thank you for all of the tips and corrections, its something I needed to hear and learn. Well, Thanks again!

Alright that's everyone, Thanks to guys! I really appreciate it all! Keep up the feedback and as you know…next chapter is the end! Wow it came fast but all things must come to an end. Oh and now it went from **1,156** to **1,411**...wow! Thanks to you guys too. Alright that's it -Princess


	15. Chapter 15 The End

Playing the Game

Bad Blood, Brooke's first pay-per-view, was starting and she was in her locker room…alone, when a knock came at the door and in walked Dave Batista. He sat down with a box of Band-Aids and smirked,

"Looks like you need some help." She smiled and grabbed a Band-Aid,

"Thanks." He nodded. After a few minutes of silence he said,

"You can talk to me ya know. I'm not with Evolution anymore."

She shrugged and said, "Yeah, well, I guess I'm not sure if I can trust you."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Not trust me? The guy who didn't hit you with a chair…the guy who didn't-"

She started laughing and said, "I get it!"

Brooke checked the time then hurried and turned on the small TV to watch the recaps from last week. After they stopped playing she looked at Dave and said,

"Ouch…" He nodded and said,

"You should have watched the whole match."

She shrugged, "It wasn't too bad…plus you're giving me a massage after this show."

He smirked and said, "This to the guy you don't trust."

She shrugged, "Things change."

Triple H walked into Eric Bischoff's office with a cocky stride. He patted his title hanging on his shoulder and said,

"Bischoff…I have an idea for tonight."

Eric looked up and said in an exasperated tone, "What now _Hunter_?"

"I figure that there should be a title match," Hunter said while shrugging, "And I know who I want."

Eric shook his head and said, "He's already in a match tonight with Christian."

"I wasn't talking about _Orton_. I want to finish off Brooke James. And if you were _smart_…you'd give me that match and let me end her career." Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose, showing that he was getting a headache and said,

"You know what. I'll do it but don't count on it to happen again."

Brooke watched and grinned, Dave had left earlier, so, she walked out of her locker room and over to Bischoff's office. Once she was in, he growled and looked up,

"_What_?"

She smirked and said, "I decided to add to Hunter and my match."

"What do you want?"

"I want an anything goes match-Oh and still for the title." He rolled his eyes and said,

"I don't think so."

"Why, Hunter afraid of a challenge?" The door opened and in walked Triple H again,

"I'm not afraid of anything. Give her the match Bischoff…I'll show her who's king."

"Yeah, you will because you'll be the dead king and I'll be the new queen." She shot back. Eric rolled his eyes and said,

"Fine. Now get out of my office! I don't want to hear from you two for the rest of the night."

When Brooke reached her locker room, she had a huge grin playing on her face. Tonight would more then likely be her last chance for the title and it was going to be good. When she walked inside, Randy was standing there with a smirk and said,

"Look who's getting what she wants." She laughed and said,

"Ya know…I'll be out numbered out there." He nodded. "How about you have my back tonight. You don't have to come out with me but make sure Ric doesn't pull anything. I want this to be fair."

He chuckled and said, "I knew you'd learn to respect me." She rolled her eyes and said,

"Who said anything about respect?"

"Hey you're the one that said you know what you want. And we all know its me and the title."

"Who's we?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and said,

"Just wait…you'll see how irresistible I am." She laughed and started walking to the bathroom while saying,

"I already do." She shut the door and was going to change into a pair of tight faded jeans that had man made holes in them and a black halter top with a white skull on it. She walked back up and looked in the mirror to fix her hair and makeup. She sat down and Randy handed her a small box.

"What's this?" She asked. He shrugged and said,

"Just open it." She opened it and picked up a pair of brass knuckles. She laughed and said,

"Perfect." He nodded and said,

"I thought so too."

The time finally came for the main event of the night. Randy was just walking back from his match with Christian, which he won. He walked into Brooke's locker room and saw her pacing around.

"Don't worry so much." He said and put his arms around her. "You'll be fine." She nodded and said,

"Well, wish me luck." He gave her a kiss and said,

"Good luck." She walked out of the locker room and down the hall to meet her destiny.

Brooke headed out to the ring, first, on her theme song. She held the women's title up in the air proudly but had her standards set even higher. She gave the title to a stagehand and waited for Triple H to walk out with the title and Ric Flair.

Hunter made it into the ring and shoved the title in her face with a cocky smile playing on his lips. She rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'Mine.' The ref took the title and held it in the air as he had done the past three weeks. The ref rang the bell and the match started.

Ric got out of the ring and started chanting for The Game. Brooke and Hunter locked up for only a second before she grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his face to the mat for a Mat Slam. She then performed a leg drop to him and got back up. He was just barely getting up to his feet when she went right for a Neckbreaker Drop. Hunter was on the ground holding his neck when she taunted him with throwing her arms in the air for a crowd reaction. Ric got up on the apron and started yelling at her. She ran to him and clotheslined him off the apron but once she turned around Hunter was to his feet.

He grabbed her hair and slammed her face to the mat. He yelled at Ric to grab a chair, deciding that she had had enough fun. Once he grabbed the chair from Ric, Brooke got up and performed a bulldog causing Hunter's face to land on the chair. Ric was now upset with this and Brooke rolled him over and grabbed the chair. She threw it out of the ring and turned around to Hunter. She went to the top turnbuckle and waited for him to start getting to his feet before performing Dragonrana pin, She jumped off the top rope and while in the flip she grabbed the back of his neck and flipped him into a pin. He kicked out on a 2 count.

Brooke stood up and watched him stumble around, that chair shot he had taken was impairing him. She tried a rolling clutch pin but he kicked out after 2 again. Getting frustrated, she looked at the crowd. Hunter got to his feet quickly and threw her to the ropes. But she didn't rebound back to him and when he was coming for her, she turned around and grabbed the top rope and jumped up in the air and grabbed his neck, with her legs, to slam him to the mat for the Head Scissors Takedown. She turned back around and leg dropped to his neck. She turned around, again, to see Ric on the apron. She was about to clothesline him off but he ducked and opened the rope so she would land on the black top outside the ring.

Ric started stomping on her and the ref was trying to get him away from her but Hunter threw him out of the ring. Brooke was now in danger of both men coming after her. She rolled out of the way of a chair shot and ran to slide into the ring. She looked at the two and yelled,

"What? Can't take me one on one Hunter?" He growled and climbed into the ring. She had him set up for a cross body slam, she ran to him and slammed him to the mat with her whole body. She went for a cover but the ref wasn't in the ring. He was recovering outside the ring. Brooke growled and climbed out of the ring and slid the ref into the ring again. She was walking back to Hunter when he punched her in the stomach. He then grabbed her head and was forcing her into a Pedigree, She was trying to get out of it but couldn't. So, finally, she thrusted her head up to knock into his goods before he could finish the move.

Hunter fell to the ground while holding himself and she kicked him in the chest. She hurried and grabbed his hair and slam his head to the mat. She then grabbed his shoulders and set him up for a Surfboard, she grabbed his arms while jamming her knee into the middle of his back. She watched his face turn to pain on the screen. A new ref had now walked over and asked Hunter if he was okay. After a couple minutes of this move, Brooke let go and got to her feet. She watched him get to his feet with help from the ropes. Ric slid him the title and he turned around to slam it into Brooke but she saw it coming and ducked it. She kicked him in the stomach and grabbed it. She slammed it into his face and dropped it as he did to the mat. She went for a cover when she knew he was out.

The ref was about to go to the 3 count when Ric broke the count. By this time, Randy was now heading to the ring. He tossed Ric out of the ring and they started fighting as the ref went back to the count. 1...2...Hunter kicked out. She groaned and saw him reaching for the title again. She kicked it away from him and grabbed it. She turned around and looked at him and the title. She dropped it and watched blood fall from his face. She shook her head and grabbed his hair again and slammed him to the mat with a DDT. She knew he couldn't take much more of this and put him into a sleeper hold. Just as the ref was about to finish the match, Hunter started to regain his momentum so she let go of him.

When Brooke wasn't watching him, he grabbed the title and was about to turn around and hit her with it, again. But she dropkicked him just in time. The title had knocked back and he fell to the ground, no longer moving. She went for a cover, **1...2...3**. Her face dropped in shock.

"Your winner and New World Heavyweight Champion…Brooke James!" Lillian yelled into the microphone. She took the title from the ref and held it to her chest. She couldn't believe what she had achieved.

"She did it JR! I cant believe this! We have a women for our Champion!"

"We have a woman for two titles King. This is going to be an interesting rein."

She turned to see Randy getting into the ring. He smirked and clapped at the same time. She smiled back and then turned back to Hunter. After a long look at him, she turned back to Randy, he prepped her up for the RKO. Dave ran into the ring and speared Randy just in time. Brooke stumbled away and watched Batista perform his finisher, The Batista Bomb.

Brooke backed away some more and realized what had just happened. She was being betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust. Dave was now getting out of the ring. She was just turning around to leave as well but stopped and turned back to Randy. She pulled out the brass knuckles Randy had given her before her match and laid them on his chest. She got out of the ring to hold up the her new title when everything was becoming clear, **trust no one in the WWE and take everything.**

**A/N**: The end. A woman finally achieved winning the World Heavyweight Championship but at a cost and sadly, when you become a champion like that…you truly can trust no one. So what did you think? A shock or were you expecting it?

**Dj-ssdd**: Hey! You were my first review…yay for you! And thank you for taking the time to read it! Hope you like the last chapter. Thanks again!

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin! Thanks for reviewing! No worries about being late…meh and I wasn't on the computer much either. I've been working non stop! Anyway, Hope the last chapter lived up to your dying curiosity! Thanks again, Love ya!

Really thanks to everyone! I really appreciate all of you taking the time to review all or some of the chapters. Really thank you. I'm not sure what else I should say but check out my newest story that I will be posting very soon. It's called Be the Girl, here's a preview.

Be the Girl:

What really happens backstage with the RAW Diva Search? What do the RAW Divas really think about the contestants? You ready for a comedy release? Then read Be the Girl and find out the truth behind the closed doors.


End file.
